Abstract: Stem Cells, Cell Therapies, and Bioengineering in Lung Biology and Diseases Repair and regeneration of diseased lung with stem cells or bioengineered tissue are exciting potential therapeutic approaches for a variety of lung and airway diseases. Increasing evidence suggests that cells which are not normally resident in the lung can be utilized to induce repair and remodeling after injury. In parallel, there has been a surge in bioengineering studies investigating use of artificial and acellular lung matrices as scaffolds for three-dimensional lung or airway regeneration. The combination of these studies with those utilizing stem cells and/or cell therapies is a promising and rapidly developing research area. These studies have been further paralleled by significant increases in understanding the molecular and cellular events by which stem and/or progenitor cells resident in the lung participate in during lung development as well as in normal and pathologic repair and remodeling after lung injury. We have held six previous conferences at the University of Vermont in 2005, 2007, 2009, 2011, 2013, 2015. These conferences have brought together leading international investigators with junior faculty and trainees to debate and discuss issues in this rapidly moving field. These conferences have been highly successful and have both stimulated the field and resulted in a series of guidelines for basic, translational, and clinical research to be utilized by both investigators and by funding agencies. As studies of stem cell and cell therapies for lung diseases continues to move at a rapid pace and the field explores how to best translate these approaches, we propose to again convene the relevant investigators as well as representatives from the NHLBI, FDA, and leading non-profit Respiratory Disease Foundations to debate and discuss current issues. One area in particular to be discussed is the balance between basic and translational research and the role of clinical trials, particularly as there have now been clinical trials of stem cells for and number of conditions including ARDS, BPD, COPD, pulmonary fibrosis, pulmonary hypertension and for sepsis/septicshock. A particular focus for the upcoming conference will be on rising junior investigators and trainees and how to best further develop careers in this area. As always, junior investigators, trainees, and investigators from underrepresented minority groups will be targeted for inclusion in conference presentations, discussions and poster sessions. Trainees will be able to compete for an increased number of travel awards based on blinded review of submitted abstracts. The conference is planned for July 2017 at the University of Vermont. Enthusiasm is high among potential participants. We anticipate that this conference will again foster extensive discussion and debate and will significantly guide directions in basic, translational, and clinical research of stem cells, cell therapies, and bioengineering approaches for lung diseases.